


A Jamming Cup of Java Mocha Latte

by trebehnosila



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Barely a Drabble, F/M, Hifumi got a job at LeBlanc, I wrote this in 30 mins this time sorry, LeBlanc serves frappuccinos and iced coffee now bc I say so, M/M, Mishifumi Rights, Mishima thinks she's pretty, Ryuji hates coffee, Sojiro's only mentioned sorry, Specifically TGWDLM, mentioned Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, persona rarepair week 2020, super short, thanks to Akira, they're there but Mishifumi is our main focus today, title's from a Starkid musical, who wouldn't tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebehnosila/pseuds/trebehnosila
Summary: Day 2: A̶n̶g̶e̶l̶ ̶/̶ ̶D̶e̶m̶o̶n̶ ̶/̶ ̶ Coffee Shop AuYuuki's routine has been the same since he started university. Get out of bed, get ready, and grab some coffee from LeBlanc while talking to Akira before going to class.The new barista shakes up this everyday pattern.(Title's from Cup of Roasted Coffee, from The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals by Team Starkid.)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira & Togo Hifumi, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Togo Hifumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Jamming Cup of Java Mocha Latte

Yuuki stood in line at Cafe LeBlanc, looking at his phone. Same old routine as usual. Wake up, get ready for class, and stop for coffee on the way there. He’d been buying coffee from LeBlanc since high school, but the menu’s expanded a lot since then.

Akira works there most days, Sojiro in his place when he has classes. Yuuki met him when they attended Shujin together and the two are still friends, sometimes hanging out with Akira’s boyfriend too. The three attend university together, studying at the Shibuya dinner on Friday nights. 

It was actually Ryuji’s idea that led to the addition to LeBlanc’s menu. One night during a study session, the blond accidentally grabbed Yuuki’s glass, drinking the bitter liquid instead of his soda. 

Ryuji grimaced, spitting out the coffee and wiping his mouth. “Eugh! I can’t get the taste out of my mouth!” He quickly gulped down his soda, trying to mask the coffee taste left on his tongue. He turned to Akira as he spoke. “I don’t know how you can drink that shit. Maybe if it was a little sweeter, I could handle it.”

And that night, Akira bought a new blender for Cafe LeBlanc.

Akira’s specialty will always be straight up coffee, but his friend’s insistence has led to him experimenting with frappucinos. Yuuki will usually go there with a random request and Akira will make it, most being super detailed and others like “something with cinnamon.”

“Good morning, welcome to Cafe LeBlanc. What can I get for you?”

Yuuki paused, looking up at the source of the unknown voice. Akira must be gone to classes today….or he overslept, either works.

The barista behind the counter was beautiful, to put it bluntly. Her green eyes shone in the morning sunlight and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a low bun as she held a pad of paper and pen in her hands.

He snapped out of it, lightly shaking his head. “Oh, sorry! Um, I’ll have a medium iced coffee with caramel and vanilla please.” The girl nodded, writing down his order. “Do you want the ice blended in?”

Yuuki thought about it for a second. “Sure.” 

He got out his wallet as she set down the pad and typed his order into the cash register. “Your total is 400 yen.” He paid for it, then stepped off to the side as she began to make his order. As the blender was going, the bell above the door rang. Yuuki looked over, seeing Akira come in. The raven looked behind the counter then back to the other boy with a grin.

“So I take it you’ve met our new barista?” Yuuki didn’t respond, blushing at the tone in his voice. Akira chuckled, walking behind the counter and throwing his apron on. He said something to the girl, making her blush and lightly smack him in the chest before going back to finishing the drink.

After a minute or so, the drink was placed on the counter, along with a straw. Yuuki grabbed the plastic cup, thanking her as he left. He didn’t notice the writing on the cup until he was about to throw the cup away after his Computer Science class.

In neat handwriting, the cup read “text me 080-538-0432” with a shaky smiley face behind it.

Yuuki blushed, internally thanking Akira as he put the number into his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> And we have Day 2 of Persona Rarepair Week! I actually forgot about this damn prompt so sorry for the rushed and probably predictable interpretation. I hope ya liked it though and be ready for tomorrow's fic! I have a plan for it and I'm hoping it'll be good!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
